Wizard boy
by Saly Black Potter
Summary: Hecho por SalyPotter y UnikaEvans.[Songfic]. Harry era un chico sencillo, Cho Chang una chica pija, pero el la queria, se declaro y ella le dijo... [Songfic]


Hola a todos! Somos de nuevo SalyPotter y UnikaEvans.

Bien, hacemos este song-fic por un reto que nos hizo una amiga (el cual por cierto ya hemos ganado jaja).

Esta canción pertenece totalmente a su autora y los personajes no nos pertenecen, sino que pertenecen totalmente a **J.K Rowling.**

Bien y ya no tenemos nada más que decir.

**Solo que leáis nuestro fic ''They will be loved'' si no lo habéis leído, es de los merodeadores y de humor.**

Ah! Y por cierto solo tenéis que cambiar las palabras como: ''Sk8er'' por ''Wizard (mago) '' y Rockear por ''magic'' y cosas asi ok?¿

Bueno y sin más preámbulos os presentamos el fic:

**WIZARD BOY**

Estaban en el séptimo curso de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por fin Harry Potter había derrotado a Voldemort y el mundo mágico estaba festejándolo aunque hacia un mes que lo había conseguido.

Pero el mismo Harry Potter no, aunque la guerra había terminado sin ningún muerto entre sus amigos estaba triste, y todo por culpa de ella: Cho Chang.

Era una chica muy guapa, aunque la mas pija de todo el colegio y un poco boba.

Y el era Harry Potter, que aunque había derrotado a Voldemort era huérfano y no tenia la ropa muy buena que digamos.

**He was a boy **(el era un chico)**  
She was a girl (**ella era una chica)**  
Can I make it any more obvious? (**¿Lo puedo hacer mas obvio?)**  
He was a punk **(El era punk)**  
She did ballet (**Ella hacia ballet)

Era por fin el dia en el que se declararía a Cho, pues Hermione, su mejor amiga, le había oído decir a Cho que el le parecía muy guapo.

Hermione ayudo a Harry a prepararse, este se puso su mejor ropa (aunque estaba un poco gastada y el quedaba un poco grande) y Hermione le peino el pelo (o mas bien lo intento, porque su pelo era indomable).

-Harry estas guapísimo-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Herm-dijo Harry- bien……..voy a verla.

-Mucha suerte Harry-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo perderse por el pasillo, aunque ella quería a Harry, lo que mas quería es que el fuese feliz, y si era con Cho que asi fuese.

Por fin Harry llego al vestíbulo, el lugar donde Cho y sus amigas estaban cotilleando, se acerco a ella y la llamo:

-Cho…….

Las amigas de Cho lo miraron mal, porque aunque iba muy guapo para ellas ir guapo era ir vestido con una ropa que te cuesta 50 galeones la prenda.

**What more can I say? **(¿Qué mas puedo decir?)**  
He wanted her (**El la quería)**  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well (**Ella nunca lo diría, pero secretamente el también le gustaba)**  
But all of her friends **(Pero todas sus amigas)**  
Stuck up their nose (**Le miraron mal)**  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes (**tenían un problema con su ropa holgada)

Cho le miro y soltó una risita.

-¿Qué quieres Harry?

-¿Podemos hablar en privado por favor?-dijo el.

Cho volvió a soltar otra risita, miro a sus amigas, las cuales le dirigieron una mirada rara y asintió.

Harry y Cho fueron al lago, pues era el lugar mas tranquilo de la escuela, pasaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Harry se armo de valor (como buen Gryffindor) y decidió romperlo.

-Cho……..

-¿Si Harry?

-Yo quería decirte…….que me gustas mucho……-y avergonzado miro hacia el lago.

Cho le miro y una sonrisita boba apareció en sus labios, y le dijo:

-Tu a mi también me gustas Harry.

Harry al oír eso se giro y la miro con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

-Pero……..-continuo Cho- estoy saliendo con Roger Davies, que es un miembro importante del mundo mágico y me beneficia mas que tu, asi que adiós Harry

Y dicho esto se levanto y dejo a un Harry con el corazón destrozado sentado en el lago.

**He was a skater boy (**el era un chico skater)**  
She said see you later boy (**ella le dijo, nos vemos después chico)**  
He wasn't good enough for her (**el no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella)**  
She had a pretty face (**ella tenia una cara bonita)**  
But her head was up in space (**pero su cabeza estaba en el espacio)**  
She needed to come back down to earth (**necesitaba volver a la tierra)

Habían pasado 5 años, y Cho se había casado con Roger Davies y habían tenido una bebe, pero su vida era muy aburrida.

-Me levanto, doy de comer al bebe, hago las tareas y me acuesto-pensó Cho-¡que aburrido!.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando (N/A: como si pudiera……….) porque su bebe se puso a llorar mientras señalaba a la tele y decía:

-Tubbies, tubbies (Traducción: teletubbies)

Cho se acerco de mala gana al televisor y lo encendió, pero se quedo de piedra, porque en vez de aparecer en la tele los Teletubbies apareció Harry Potter: el auror más famoso del mundo

**5 years from now **(5 años después)**  
She sits at home (**ella esta sentada en casa)**  
Feeding the baby she's all alone (**alimentando al bebe ella sola)**  
She turns on tv **(ella enciende la televisión)**  
Guess who she sees **(adivina a quien ve)**  
Skater boy rockin up MTV **(al chico skater rockeando en MTV)

Cuando Cho vio esto se quedo de piedra: ¡Era el chico al que dejo pasar!. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que iba a hacer una reunión cerca de su casa a la que podía asistir quien quisiese.

Cho enseguida llamo a su amiga Marietta, y esta le dijo que justamente la iba a llamar, porque tenia entradas para ese show desde hacia dos meses.

Cho se visito corriendo y le dejo una nota a su marido en la que le decía:

_Me piro vampiro, no se si volveré, ala adiós_

_Firmado: Cho Chang_

Se puso muy guapa, pues quería impresionar a Harry, dejo a su bebe en casa de la vecina y bajo al portal, donde la esperaba Marietta.

Cuando llegaron después de unos cuantos empujones se pusieron en la primera fila, y Cho ya veía como Harry al verla allí notaria un flechazo en el corazón y se tiraría a sus brazos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando salio al escenario el:

Harry Potter

**She calls up her friends (**llama a sus amigas)**  
They already know (**y todas lo saben)**  
And they've all got **(y todas tienen)**  
Tickets to see his show **(entradas para ver su show)**  
She tags along (**ella se une)**  
Stands in the crowd **(de pie en el publico)**  
Looks up at the man that she turned down (**mirando al hombre que dejo pasar)

Harry empezó a hablar sobre las técnicas que usaban en la lucha contra el mal, pero Cho no escuchaba, solo miraba a Harry.

-¡Que guapo esta!-pensaba Cho-me pregunto como seria la vida casada con el.

Cho se empezó a imaginar a pequeños Harry's y Cho's corriendo por una casa enorme, a una pareja de enamorados en el porche del jardín tomando grandes vasos de limonada.

Pero durante todo ese tiempo no vio a Harry como una persona, sino como un objeto con el que presumir delante de sus amigas, y con el que ir a las fiestas de la alta sociedad.

Cuando termino el show decidió ir a hablar con Harry.

Le dijo a Marietta que se iba sola a casa, y se peino un poco delante del espejo.

Pero cuando llego se encontró con que Harry no estaba solo.

Sino que abrazada a el estaba su mejor amiga.

Hermione Granger

**He was a skater boy **(El era un chico skater)**  
She said see you later boy **(ella le dijo nos vemos después chico)**  
He wasn't good enough for her **(el no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella)**  
Now he's a super star (**ahora es una superestrella)**  
Slamming on his guitar (**rockeando en su guitarra)**  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? (**¿Ve tu carita linda lo que es el en realidad?)

Lo primero que pensó Cho fue que le tenía que estar felicitando, pues era su mejor amiga.

-Pero nada mas-pensó Cho.

Asi que decidió acercarse a ellos y decirles:

-¡Hola Harry!

Al principio Harry no la reconoció, pero después de observarla durante un rato abrió los ojos como platos y pregunto sorprendido:

-¿Cho?

Ella asintió y miro a Hermione con desagrado, a lo que Hermione respondió con una sonrisa maligna.

-¿Qué tal con tu MARIDO Cho?-pregunto Hermione recalcando la palabra marido.

-Uff muy mal-dijo Cho- es que no he podido olvidarte nunca Harry.

Cho hizo una falsa mueca de tristeza y Harry la miro con ojos calculadores, pero todos esos años de práctica contra las fuerzas oscuras habían hecho que tuviese un sexto sentido para descubrir a la gente que mentía.

Y le dijo a Cho:

-Pues yo a ti si que te he olvidado.

Cho se quedo muy sorprendida, iba a responder, pero Hermione se le adelanto y le dijo antes de que hablase:

-Además, esta conmigo

**Sorry girl but you missed out (**lo siento chica pero tu quedaste fuera)

**Well tough luck that boy's mine now (**Bueno, jodete este chico es mío ahora)

**We are more than just good friends (**somos mas que buenos amigos)

**This is how the story ends (**asi es como termina esta historia)

**Bad that you couldn't see (**lastima que no pudiste ver)

**See the man that boy could be **(ver el hombre en el que el chico se convirtió)

**Here is more that meets the eye **(hay mas de lo que los ojos conocen)

**I see the soul that is inside **(yo veo el alma que esta en el interior)

Cho volvió a abrir los ojos como platos y pregunto:

-¿Queeeeeeee?

-Pues eso bonita, que perdiste tu oportunidad, ahora Harry esta conmigo-contesto Hermione.

-¡Es imposible!-grito Cho.

-¿¡Porque!-pregunto enfadada Hermione.

-¡Porque no puede estar con una adefesio como tu!-grito Cho

¿A no?-pregunto Hermione.

-¡No!-respondió Cho.

-¡Pues ya veras!.

Y dicho esto Hermione cogio a Harry y le dio un morreo de película.

**He's just a boy (**el es solo un chico)

**And I'm just a girl **(y yo solo una chica)**  
Can I make it any more obvious? **(puedo hacerlo mas obvio?)**  
We are in love (**estamos enamorados)**  
Haven't you heard **(no te enteraste)

**How we rock each others world (**como rockeamos nuestros mundos)**  
**

Cho observo enfadada como se besaban Harry y Hermione y hecha una furia salio corriendo del edificio.

Cuando Harry se separo de Hermione la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hermione.

-Por tu ayuda, si no llega a ser por ti, no hubiese superado lo de Cho, gracias a ti pude ver lo superficial que era y que yo me merecía algo mejor, y ya la he encontrado-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Y quien es?-pregunto Hermione

-Tu-dijo Harry sonriendo.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida y le beso en los labios.

Era un beso que desprendía todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, un amor que nunca se rompería.

**I'm with the skater boy **(estoy con el chico skater)**  
I said see you later boy **(le digo nos vemos después chico)**  
I'll be back stage after the show **(estaré detrás del escenario después del show)  
**I'll be at the studio **(estaré en el estudio)**  
Singing the song we wrote **(cantando la canción que escribimos)**  
About a girl you used to know **(sobre una chica a la que solías conocer)

Mientras estos dos chicos se besaban, una Cho furiosa limpiaba el salón de su casa mientras se maldecía mentalmente:

-¡Todo esto me pasa por tonta!

Y siguió limpiando el salón, una cosa que haría durante muchos años.

**I'm with the skater boy **(estoy con el chico skater)**  
I said see you later boy **(le digo nos vemos después chico)**  
I'll be back stage after the show **(estaré detrás del escenario después del show)  
**I'll be at the studio **(estaré en el estudio)**  
Singing the song we wrote **(cantando la canción que escribimos)**  
About a girl you used to know **(sobre una chica a la que solías conocer)

**FIN**

**SalyPotter: **Hola de nuevo! Ya estamos aquí!

**UnikaEvans: **¡Este es nuestro song-fic! Y el primero de ellos de humor.

**SalyPotter: **eso es verdad! Ya sabéis que nuestro genero principal es el humor, y sino leer nuestro fic ''They will be loved'' es de los merodeadores!

**UnikaEvans: **ah! Pero antes de acabar queremos decir una cosa:

(Saly y Unika van hacia el centro del escenario, miran a la cámara y……..)

**Saly y Unika: **(haciendo un corte de mangas) joróbate Chocha!

(Vuelven a sus puestos)

**SalyPotter: **bien esto es lo que queríamos hacer jejejejejeje

**UnikaEvans: **bien, nosotras ya nos vamos.

**SalyPotter: **pero no olvidéis dejarnos reviews!

**Saly y Unika: **adiós!


End file.
